


if only our stars aligned differently

by chloeyo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeyo/pseuds/chloeyo
Summary: the two share a conversation whilst onlooking the stars from a window.





	if only our stars aligned differently

A glass window that takes up a large portion of the wall is the center of their attention. The space rocks flying by and the planets in the distance had a sort of indescribable calming effect. 

They sat on opposite sides of the window, staring into space while their minds wandered off to places they never imagined. A perfect world, or universe, would never allow this to happen. It would never allow for them to be anything other than happy. But in this universe, you take what you can get. And at that moment, what they had was each other.

The rocks and stars were nothing compared to her reflection in the window. If there was ever going to be a time to take in the sight of her, and not some replica, it was right then. Some part of him deep down knew he wanted her to see him, and she did. 

Instead of getting lost in the stars, they got lost in each other’s eyes. Communication through eye contact was their specialty. And once her eyes locked onto his, something shifted. They were at peace, for once, they were at peace. 

A simple blink of the eye told him it was a good time to say something. 

“Do you remember the Louvre assignment?” he asked. “We were stuck in that bunker for like a week. I don’t even remember what we were doing.”

“All they fed us was bread and cheese.”

He huffed at the complaint.

“Of course  _ you _ wouldn’t have liked that. It was during your anti- dairy phase.”

She shook her head to cover up how much she enjoyed the bantar. 

“Still,” she protested “it was the most uneventful operation I have ever been on.”

“Would you rather have missions like we do now? Where we get no breaks whatsoever?”

“Honestly, I’m not so sure.”

Her quick answer came as no shock to him. He knew his best friend. 

“You  _ live  _ kick ass, don’t you?” he asked with an amused grin.

“What?” she said defensively. “It’s only gotten me killed once.” 

His eyebrows raised at the sight of the smirk on her face. 

“Um, do you know who you’re talking to? I invented the die and get resurrected thing.”

They chuckled softly. He watched her as he hears and sees a certain joy in her for the first time in years. 

For so long it was automatic for her to suppress those feelings whenever they arose. Past events had left her insecure about such things. But there was nothing to be afraid of at that moment-- it was just that smiling in such a big way for more than a few seconds hurt her face. She returned to the soft grin she had before. Both were a sight for sore eyes. 

“It’s kind of amazing, isn’t it?” she started.

“What?”   
“Just,” she hesitates on saying what she wants to say before inhaling and coming out with it. “After everything the two of us have been through, we’ve made it this far-- still standing.”   
He perks up at those last words. 

For a short time, his talk with “May” in the car was a special moment for him. Unfortunately, it was ripped away and tainted once he learned the truth about what had happened to her, so he  rendered that conversation meaningless. But hearing those words come out of her mouth right then and there gave him a final confirmation that their connection went beyond anything the Darkhold or any other all knowing power could explain. 

A content smile slowly appeared across his face as he realizes that this would be the perfect time to open another bottle. 

If only the ship they were in was heading towards home and not the middle of who knows what.

 


End file.
